


Need help!!!!

by Red4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red4Ever/pseuds/Red4Ever
Summary: Guys I really know that this is not the place to ask for help but I have been trying for 2 years now to find a fleurmione fanfic without success.It was a fanfic without chronological order, it went from 4th year to the Hogwarts war. At the end Fleur forbid Hermione to help Harry in the last war, but Hermione made a deal with Fleur (the now leader of the Veela tribe), and she received a flower tattoo with white ink on her back, what it means she belongs to Fleur and she cannot live among humanos anymore after the war....
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Need help!!!!

.... I will deleite as soon as I find the fic


End file.
